Healing Soul
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Every chapter has a different story about all the character in Naruto dealing with their love, childhood, friendship, teenage life. It'll reach your soul as you read it. One-shot for every story. The story are a lot better than summary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the title of this story.

**Author's Note**: Every chapter, there's a different story all about Naruto and Gaara. Every story tells us about how the two of them deal with their love, friendship, child, teenage life. Every chapter is different. No continuation. One shot for every chapter. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And actually, I didn't know there was another or two fiction named Chicken Soup. Gomenasai, minna!

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Everyone in this story is just 6 years old. I like them when they were small. There's another fiction of mine titled, 'Naruto and Gaara's Little Adventure' and 'My Sorrow That No One Will Understand'. Read it if you want. Hehe! Well, enjoy the story. This is an alternate universe fiction. Sorry for not putting it up first.**

****

****

_ As your life go on, you will see many challenges ahead of you but if there's friend, the road you are going seems a lot easier. New friendships begin as others fall by the wayside._

**Of Teddy Bear and Friendship**

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha and everyone is enjoying the festival. Everyone was having their own Christmas party at home. Sakura and Ino planned a party too, inviting everyone along. Naruto was so excited about the Christmas party that Sakura and Ino was going to have that he never noticed that Gaara didn't seem quite as glad.

On the day of the party, everyone brought an unmarked gift, and numbers were drawn on it. It was Sakura and Ino's idea to have this kind of activity where everyone bring their own present and later that, the present will be given to the person according to the number you get. It was a custom on Christmas day.

Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Gaara who was sitting alone at the corner. Naruto came up to him and drag him to the place where all of the present they brought was placed. An with anxious eyes, Naruto and Gaara both looked on at the table piled high with presents galore wrapped in beautiful paper and ribbons bought from the store. But one particular gift seemed out of place and well, hidden for it was wrapped with a not so attractive wrapping paper and tied with a string.

It was time for the present to be sorted out. Everyone received their present and they seem quite happy with it except for someone.

"What kind of person would give a gift that's so lame?" The person who received it cried out in blame. Everyone looked at him with a confuse look wearing on their faces. Sakura was helping herself with the food and she turn to look at the person who was complaining.

Naruto just stared at the person, looking somewhat annoyed by the person rude remark. Tears stung Gaara's eyes as the person carried on complaining quite loudly how much he'd been wronged, as the person's eyes searched, looking at everyone all around. Gaara shifted nervously and stared at the ground.

For inside the package was Gaara's favorite teddy bear. And because Gaara lived with his sister and money was tight. He gave away his most treasured thing because he felt it was right.

And just when Gaara felt the presence of tears, he heard his friend Naruto saying quite clear.

"I'll trade you with this toy gun with this teddy bear," he said, as he offered his gift.

"I've always loved teddy bears, and that one is the most special one of all." He grabbed the teddy bear from the person and returned to his seat. And it was then on that night, they each knew for all time. They'd found a true friend, a one-of-a-kind.

For Naruto knew what it meant for Gaara to give up that teddy bear because Gaara's mother and father dies when he was just four, and the bear helped him to keep their memory alive, for Gaara's mother and father had lovingly given his son that teddy bear.

The party ended, and everyone walked back home with their new toys and gift. Naruto and Gaara walked side by side together alone. Naruto handed the teddy bear back to Gaara before they got home.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you." Gaara just stared at the teddy bear and no word had to be said, as they both started to cry and hugged each other. The church bell could be heard. It was Christmas night. Snow begins to fall and the road was slowly covered in white.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto." They each headed to their house, waving goodbye. Tears streaked down at Gaara's face, as he stared again at the teddy bear. It was a moment that Gaara will never forget as he has found a new friend.

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** Well, how was it? I hope it is okay. I will write more of it if I have the time.

**Sasuke:** Will I be in the fiction?

**Pandora:** Of course you will Sasuke. With Sakura in it.


End file.
